Destiny Factor Terry's Journey
by Tyrranux
Summary: This is not a fan-fiction, this is more or less a story centered solely around my own characters, primarily a young boy named Terry Jones who harbors a terrible power uf unknown origin that brings him and those around him nothing but suffering.


**Destiny Factor Chapter One**

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

It's funny how this so-called thing known as fate can become a real cluster fuck for some people, I guess it's true that God has a plan for all of us and that he works in mysterious ways. Maybe fate is suppose to not favor some people for a very good reason. Maybe there was a very good reason Terry had to have his parents taken away from him at a very young age...at exactly 10:00 am on the first of February, 2062 A.D.

Terry Jones;  
"Where are we going?"

Samuel Jones;  
"Well that all depends, remember our little deal about you getting all A's on your report card this month?"

Terry Jones;  
"Yeah, I remember."

Samuel Jones;  
"I know you have...and I gotta say I am very proud of you. Do you know what that means?"

Terry Jones;  
"Uhhhh...I forgot. I was trying to get all A's I forgot why, I brain still hurtsT-T."

Kathleen Jones;  
"That's so like my little Terry-."

Now ain't this a pretty picture isn't it? A good ol' fashion American family just living day by day as best they can. Samuel Jones, a twenty-eight year old African American family man, the latest decendant in a long line of hard workers who know no limits to how far they can reach the sky. But as of late he had to set his sights a little down to earth just to keep his family out of the spotlight as it were, for reasons only he knows and he cannot tell his family. Here he is in an otherwise pricy Mercedes Benze, the only fancy smancy possession he has left and ever needs and between him and his wife Kathleen B. Riley Jones, twenty-eight year old Cocasian American business woman, she is the better driver (literally, he's been known to accidently crash the car into a lamppost or two, ). And here we have their son, nine year old Terrance Jones, a sort of young low-key genius who is a bit absent minded as it were, knowing practically everything in the text books at school has had the side-effect of forgetting the smaller stuff like why he had to get all A's on his report card this month.

Samuel Jones;  
"Are you sure you don't remember-?"

Terry Jones;  
"Well...I remember the report on the American Revolution I had to read to the class...and how all the kids were all jealous of me (and still won't be friends with meT-T)."

Samuel Jones;  
"Hehehee, oh man you did forget-."

Kathleen Jones;  
"Well, do you see the sign up ahead?"

They were heading into downtown New York, to the right was a passing highway sign with three destinations written and the remaining miles to get there from here, one of them caught his interest. Disney World New York, the most advanced technological marvel in all of New York City. He has always wanted to go there, check out this year's annual Kingdom Hearts Festival.

Terry Jones;  
"OH MY GOD!"

Samuel Jones;  
"You earned it Terry, we pulled out all the stops for this one-."

Kathleen Jones;  
"Well, you got anything to say-?"

They were most likely expecting a thank you, and at the moment he was gonna say it admist his over excitement. But then he thought of something that seemed to suck out the joy from his face.

Kathleen Jones;  
"What's wrong?"

Terry Jones;  
"...I wish Max was here. Why can't she be here too?"

Oh yes of course, his older sister sixteen year old Maximillion Jones, about a year ago she left America to start building her dream career and right now she is in Tokyo, Japan as an exchange student at the most premiere school in the region. Terry knows this, but still he wishes above all else that she was still here, the two were very close before she left.

Samuel Jones;  
"I know how much you want Max to be here, but don't worry too much. After all this...we'll go visit her okay?"

Terry Jones;  
"Really?"

Kathleen Jones;  
"Yep, after this Kingdom Hearts Festival you've just been buzzing about, we'll leave for Tokyo first thing the next day alright?"

Terry Jones;  
"You guys are the best-!"

Samuel Jones;  
"Yeah, we know."

The two proud parents were looking back happy to see the smiling face of their little Terry, the smile on his face was like a bright stary light of joy...but suddenly his smile quickly faded when he spotted someone in the middle of the road right in the car's wake and fast approaching.

Terry Jones;  
"MOM LOOK OUT!!"

It happened all in an instant, it seemed as if they were going to hit that person who was just walking in the middle of the road like that. But at that very moment, the car suddenly tipped upward in such a violent rush. In what was really only a few moments of brutal insanity, the three passengers were all being tossed around like rag dolls within the ballistic spinning vortex that their Mercedes Benz had now become. Until at last the car finally stopped twirling through the air like a ballistic projectile, smashing into the road with a crunching force that could have easily killed all three of them...but their story would not end there...

He could here his mother's voice, it sounded faint, but he could hear it none the less. He just went for the ride of his life and his head was still slightly spinning from the sudden impact on his head. And then he saw her, his mother reaching out to him as best she could, her head just covered in blood and her body trapped and crushed in by the wreckage. It was a sight no child should have to see in their lifetime...

Terry Jones;  
"...M...MOM...!"

Kathleen Jones;  
"...T...Terr...ry..."

He then crawled his way towards her, his arms shifting through small chunks of broken glass. He took her hand as he looked into her eyes with a grievious sorrow and horror, watching as she smiled slightly before she left him alone with her cold, lifeless corpse and his own tears to shed. Then, after a moment or two he found that his father was nowhere in the car. He then started to make his way out from the wreckage that was once the Mercedes Benz, reaching the smashed in window he then saw what appeared to be a tall person garbed in a full-covering black-hooded cloak. Terry did not know or care who this person was, all that concerned him was that this big brute was now holding his battered and bleeding father by the neck.

Samuel Jones;  
"...you...son of...a...bitch...!"

??:  
"**Did you really think you could have kept him away from us?**"

Samuel Jones;  
"...you...will...never have...him..."

??:  
"**You talk as if there is something you can do to stop us, the truth is you will now be punished for your interference Dr. Jones.**"

The tall being had his back turned towards the totalled car, not able to see the young lad peaking his head out the window watching all of this unfolding. He could see his father held up in the air managing to look towards his son. With a slight smile on his face and a glimmer in his eye, for a moment it seemed as if he was speaking to his son one last time.

Samuel Jones;  
"...I beleive...that it's his...destiny...to never fall...in your hands..."

??:  
"**You Dr. Jones are sadely mistaken. We are the only ones the destiny factor favors...**"

Terry could do nothing, he was all but helpless forced to watch in horror as his father's neck was crushed like a tin-can by the mysterious man's powerful grip, the suddenly lifeless corpse plummeting out of the man's hand like a rag doll straight to the ground. And just like that, the two people he knew as his parents were now taken from him by what was no doubt one big cluster fuck of fate, leaving him with nothing but endless pain and tears for what could be years to come from here on out. He then sees the man who killed his father start to turn around, at which point Terry then ducked back into the car wreckage hoping to hide. He just sits there, listening to the approaching footsteps of that omninous being coming closer and closer. Then all of a sudden, the footprints stopped. Never had his young heart pounded more rapidly than in this moment, the sweat just pouring like rain down his cheek. Then all at once, something big and black like a giant hand came smashing through the window straight at him...

* * *

  
He then comes out of it, the brief moment of remembering that aweful day. It was like waking up from a nightmare, and from that aweful dream from days since past here he finds himself atop the buildings of the Shibuya district within the city of Tokyo at about 8:02 P.M. on the tenth of Feburary, 2064 A.D.

WASP Hornet; (standard aerial/ground combat mecha armor)  
"_There's nowhere you can run! We got the entire area surrounded! Stand down Maverick!"_

Maverick, this isn't the first time he's heard this somewhat racial slur. In a day and age where beings exist who possess powers beyond mortal imagination and understanding, it is expected that many such beings disregard the old saying "with great power comes great responsibility" and just do as they please...often times with catastrophic results (especially in these recent decades). And so in this day and age the standard police force had to evolve into something else entirely, soon by action of the United Nations and strong support from the US and Japanese military forces the now newly established WASP became this age's tour de force of keeping order and piece. The Worldwide Anti-Superbeing Police, an elite military organization under the command of the United Nations that specializes in locating all rogue super-powerful beings who are considered a direct threat to the Earth, such beings labeled by the title "Mavericks". Never in all of his time here on Earth would the now eleven year old Terry Jones have ever imagine hearing someone call out to him by that title.

WASP Hornet;  
"_I repeat! There is nowhere you can run Maverick! Stand down!"_

In fact, he never would have imagined that he would even be standing here on top of this famous 104 Building here in Shibuya. Literally standing upon the highest top of the very skyscraper building, his feet at the edge just an inch from stepping off into a freefall. And here he is facing these flying robotic insectoid-build mecha-armor vehicles no bigger than a semi truck, here they are floating about all the way up where he stands barking at him to stand down and just come quietly. He just stands there, the soft cool winds from this high altitude brush gently through his hair, this very night air filling his nostrils as he breaths in and exhales. He looks down towards the far street down below, he is still amazed that he is even up this high a top the city in the first place. He can still hear these cops in robot armors barking at him to stand down...he then thinks to himsel that he might as well step down...and so he just takes one step off the edge and goes into a freefall. He just lets gravity take hold of him, the sensation of plummeting down through the air just made him feel so awake and alive in what was in the end only about twenty seconds before he snapped out of the moment of bliss and taking back control of his body from the world's gravitational pull, he does a quick spin and ends up landing on one knee and foot. The resulting touchdown had such a violent and potent impact that the entire section of street was erased from existence, all that remained was a twenty foot deep crater, he just stays there kneeling on one knee for a few moments before standing back up and simply walking his way out.

WASP Hornet;  
"_DON'T MOVE!! YOUR UNDER ARREST!!"_

Their loud roars fell on def ears, the young lad just didn't even acknoledge their existence as he continued to simply walk away, thinking the world around him had nothing to do with him. Apparently these giant bug-like exo-skeletoned enforcers of the law thought differently...

WASP Hornet;  
"_ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE SHIT, YOU WANNA PLAY IT THE HARD WAY THEN SO BE IT!! ALL UNITS OPEN FIRE!!"_

It was a sudden outburst of wild-fire, all at once the robotic bug armors had unsheathed their artilery and wasted no time in releasing a sudden rain of flaming lead. And soon their quarry had started to make a break for it, the whole ordeal quickly escalading into a game of cat and mouse as the young lad proceeded to duck and dodge all the heavy gunfire. He never stopped moving, every step he took was a new twist and turn along the hectic serpentine path throughout much of Shibuya's urban streets, many of it's denizens still wandering the street suddenly trying to get out of the way as their very streets were being covered in raining lead.

It seemed like it wasn't even real, all around him seemed to be like a sureal dream to him putting him in a role he would never imagine himself to be in. But as he was running as fast as he could he began to take it all in much more clearly. The sound of hellfire right behind him, blazing along the pavement, all the people in the streets running for cover as the giant insectoid mechanoids continue to unleash rounds and rounds of heavy artilery tearing everything in their line of fire to pieces. And here he is, running at a speed that can no less be about 50 MPH on bare-foot.

Terry Jones;  
"...this is real, this isn't a dream at all."

WASP Hornet;  
"_Goddammit this kid is fast!"_

WASP Scorpion; (advance special ops heavy assault mecha armor)  
"_Sounds like you could us some help Alpha Team."_

WASP Hornet;  
"_Took your sweet time didn't you?"_

WASP Scorpion;  
"_Sorry for the delay, command's been picking up strange readings from your target so they packed us up with the Hammer."_

WASP Hornet;  
"_Well anytime you feel like dropping the Hammer on this target..."_

WASP Scorpion;  
"_Lure him towards the Scramble Crossing, it's coming up ahead on your right."_

WASP Hornet;  
"_Roger that. All Hornet Units, allie-oop time!"_

And just like that, two of the mechs had suddenly shifted their thruster propulsion systems into full blast, the blue bursting light released from their backs allowing them to go ten times faster than their running quarry and cut him off on the left side, forcing him to serpentine to the very turn they want him to head into. As he continues down this particular path and now approaching the Shibuya District's Scramble Crossing he is, needless to say, unaware of the better mouse trap awaiting him. He's been here before, he knows how this place usualy is, a living flood of people going in all dirrections at once. But on this night it seems to be almost void of all of it's usual denizens. But he doesn't think a second thought about it, he's got more important concerns right now...

...like the spinning mini-cooper suddenly hurtling towards him like a whirlwind of death incarnate. It's at this point that he is further amazed at what he is capable of, in fact he is able to see all he is about to do as time around him slows down to almost a crawl. His senses have no doubt become super human, his very senses taking control of his body in pure reflex. Before his very eyes he watches his fist just plunge forward on it's own and piercing the incoming flying car straight through it's hood, from there he could feel his body start to move upward on it's own, plowing straight through the car's engine section and out the other end. It was sureal for him, this strong sense of adrenaline felt far too radical to be considered a "human" sensation at all, it was something else. Then all at once, he was taken out of the rush-driven moment and into a paralyzing world of hurt, what started as a sudden jolt hitting him like an incoming train became a containing surge of what can only be considered unfathomable flaring pain corsing throughout his whole body, suspended in mid air by beams of bright purple plasma energy pulsing with electrical streaks of red energy. He was in so much pain right now, he could barely muster the strength to even look what was now holding him, he could see these blood red mechanical monstrocities, similar to those bug robots but bigger and more scorpion in build, their tails being the source of the powerful energy that has him in it's torturous grasp.

Terry Jones;  
"...GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

WASP Scorpion;  
"_Gotcha you little bastard!"_

WASP Hornet;  
"_Well now, guess this hunt is officially over."_

WASP Scorpion;  
"_So do you want paper or plastic?"_

Terry Jones;  
"...NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHRRRAAAAAHHH!!"

WASP Hornet;  
"_Damn son, this little bugger's loud as fuck."_

WASP Scorpion;  
"_Yeah, I think we better just shut him up."_

The mechanoids then started to move their tails slightly, moving the containment beams holding their prey in mid-air, then all at once they just move the beams straight down so fast that the young lad is literally slammed into the concreat so hard he can't get up let alone wale like a small child because of the still pulsing, searing pain.

WASP Scorpion;  
"_Much better."_

WASP Hornet;  
"_Okay let's get the contaiment carrier down here ASAP and get him outta here, we've already caused enough colateral chasing this fucker."_

And there he was, the young boy Terry now being overpowered by these people in gigantic robotic military vehicles. He is overcome by all manner of searing pain, physically and emotionally, his very mid starting to succumb to a quickly growing feeling of despair and anquish, slowly mutating into a pure primal rage. Terry's right arm started to pulse with energy, blue electrical sparks surged in and out of his fingers, he knows this power now coming out of his arm.

Terry Jones;  
"...n...no...not again...!!"

Whatever is now starting to become of Terry is in fact the second time it's happened, the first time it's happened was at the Shibuya district's Miyashita Park within the city of Tokyo at about 7:58 P.M. on the first of February, 2064 A.D. Incidently, the very day of his eleventh birthday would soon be known in infamy as the day known as his "Awakening".

* * *

Just like the year before, his birthday holds a morbid and grievous meaning for him, the second anniversary of that fateful day about two years prior to this time since his parents had been killed by the mysterious man who almost took him. Had it not been for the local WASP Units in the area arriving in time, that mysterious man would have indeed claimed the young man's very life. Somtime shortly after that, he was put into the custody of his now nineteen year old sister Maxine Jones who was still attending colledge in Japan, living with her and some of her friends in a decent-sized appartment somewhere in Tokyo's Shibuya district. But while he has adjusted to living here, it doesn't even come close to being his "home", no place on Earth will ever be his home now that his beloved mother and father are gone. The whole ordeal is not going so well for Maxine either, things will indeed never be the same again. In fact on the night of his birthday it only got worse. Much worse.

Terry Jones;  
"..."

Maxine Jones;  
"...oh God...Terry...!"

Which brings us back to that fateful night, during a student organized and assembled blow-out party in the middle of Miyashita Park that was suddenly crashed by the local street gang known as the Hell Kaisers who were not too happy finding a bunch of colledge students having a party on what they considered their turf. They had already killed about twenty of the party attendies, some of the students were now being raped. And since it was Maxine herself that had all but spearheaded this colledge students get-together in the first place, she was immediately singled out by the Hell Kaiser's leader. Never in a million years would Maxine have ever imagine that her little brother Terry, whom she brought with her to enjoy this party alongside her, would end up taking a bullet to the heart in her place, trying to protect her from the Hell Kaiser leader's 45.

Kyosuke;  
"Well, this is interesting."

The young Terry could feel his heart stop, the bullet had went straight through into the blood-pumping muscle like a knife through butter, his very life force starting to drain out of him at such a rapid pace despite his urge to keep standing as this Kyosuke character was now walking towards him with a villainous smirk on his face. Then at last, Terry's face went blank and his feet just gave in, he fell onto his knees before ultimately collasping on his side at Kyosuke's feet.

Kyosuke;  
"Hmph, stupid little fucker, this is what you get for playing hero."

The cruel man just plunged the metal-clad toe-end of his boot into Terry's side, sending his rag-doll body tumbling out of Kyosuke's wake to the side.

Maxine;  
"TERRY!!"

But as she suddenly went towards Terry, she could feel a few of the gang members grab her. She was struggling, literally kicking and screaming as she tried to escape their grasp, until she was pistol-whipped across the face by the very 45 that shot her brother down, the ensueing pain sent her head spinning.

Kyosuke;  
"Now do you know who your dealing with?"

Being held on her knees by about three guys before their leader, she could now feel the still warm steel of a gun-barrel pressing at her forhead, he has crouched down in front of her, glaring at her with a vile look in his eyes and a sadistic smirk.

Kyosuke;  
"Now then 'Maxine' was it?"

Maxine Jones;  
"...y...yes..."

Kyosuke;  
"I wanna here it bitch."

Maxine Jones;  
"...wh...what...?"

Kyosuke;  
"I want you to say your sorry...sorry for having a party in the Hell Kaiser's territory without permission. It's bad enough that you didn't even invite us-."

Maxine;  
"...fuck...you..."

She receives another smack across the face from Ryozaki's gun.

Kyosuke;  
"...I guess I'll have to force that apology out of you, and I will be receiving it out of your mouth."

He snaps his fingers, at once the three men holding her grab hold of her hair and jaw, all the while Kyosuke stands back up and proceeds to unzip before the girl on her knees.

Maxine Jones;  
"W..what...?! What the hell are you doing?!"

Kyosuke;  
"What does it look like bitch-?"

Maxine Jones;  
"No please!! Don't!!"

All around, Maxine's peers were struck with horror as this evil man was now unzipping his pants and letting his trouser snake out, his buddies still holding down Maxine and prepping her to be "force-feed".

Maxine Jones;  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MEEE!!"

Terry just laided there, his dead eyes facing towards the fiendish man Kyosuke who was now trying to fuck his sister's mouth. It seemed that this would be the last thing he would see before passing on, but for some reason he was not fading...in fact he did not feel the icy cold grip of death reaching for him, he felt something else, something deep within coming out from the very darkness of his heart. He heard a voice in his head, hissing like a serpent as it was telling him to get up and kill these people. His eyes started to glow a light blue and burned with a growing rage towards these horrible street thugs, especially this man known as Kyosuke.

Kyosuke;  
"Well now 'Maxine', I guess this means that I accept your sinsere apolog..."

It is at that very moment that the tip of Kyosuke's dick was about to touch Max's lips...that his head was suddenly sliced clean off. as it was now flying through the air it was then impaled...now scurred on the end of a strange tentacle of some sort covered in blue reptilian scales. It happened so fast that it didn't quite click, both the Hell Kaisers and their victims were now caught in disbelieve as they saw what turned out to be a giant lizard-like tail now carrying the severed head of the Hell Kaiser leader Kyosuke's head towards the now standing Terry, that same tail pretuding out from his lower back.

Hell Kaiser Grunt;  
"...WHAT...THE...FUCK?!"

College Student;  
"JESUS CHRIST, WHAT IS THAT?!"

Maxine Jones;  
"...T...Terry...?"

Indeed it was, or at least what has now become of him. Just moments ago he was just a dying lump of flesh slabbed across the ground, but now it seems that he is far from dying, he is no longer human. His skin (and even hair) is now completely made up of blue reptilian scales, his still humanoid frame had adapted a slightly reptilian bone structure. His fingers had become talons, his teeth developed fangs. He even gave off a sinister hissing sound that sent freezig shivers running down everyone's spine, his eyes pulsed with a disturbing soft blue energy, the same energy that began to emit from his being as a dark aura. For everyone there who were struck with horror watching the young boy who got caught in the crossfire and left dying on the ground, they were completely mordified to see that same kid seemingly rise from the brink of death now a corrupted abomination of his former self. They continued to watch in horror as he took hold of that severed head within his claws...

Terry Jones;  
"**He ssssssspoke of giving apologiesssssss...yet you are the onesssssss who ssssssshould be ssssssseeking forgivenesssssss!"**

...that disturbing blue energy started to surge towards Terry's hand, shifting into the severed head and literally turning the skin and skull into dust. That energy was still pulsing strongly in his hand, and as he raised it towards the still standing headless body with it's dick hanging...a sudden wave of blue light shot out from Terry's palm, vaporizing that headless corpse upon impact. The still glowing particules that once formed Kyosuke's just decapitated being had been cast outward, a great gust of glowing dust that flew and covered anything they touched, many of the people covered in this dust were now slightly going mad with sheer horror as they realized they were covered in the remnants of a dead person.

Hell Kaiser Grunt;  
"Oh...my...God!"

The three men that were holding Maxine down had released her in a frantic panic, going right out of their freakin' minds as they started to run for their lives as fast as their shaking legs could carry them, every last Hell Kaiser member started running for their lives. The Hell Kaisers are not cowards, in fact they are known never to back down even if things are not in their favor...but this time was different, this time they had just learned what it means to be struck with true fear. They just watched some kid their leader shot down somehow cheat death and turn into a horrifying monster, blasting the one known as Ryozaki into dust. They had every right to turn into the scared-shittless chickens they are now, especially with that same monster leaping into the air and appearing right behind them like the devil himself, his claws bared ready to tear them to pieces...

* * *

Terry's talons were literally ionizing the very armor of the Scorpion Mech before him, the very atom compound composed of the armor material was split effortlessly at the very touch of his razor-edge finger tips. It didn't take long for the cyborg pilot encast within the mecha armor to be dug out like the seed of a piece of fruit, literally torn in half spouting blood and electrical sparks at the same time, the two halves cast aside. In his fully primal form, Terry has all but disposed of every single Scorpion Mech on the spot. This is the second time he has become this human dragon, and it is proving to be just as bloody as the first incident.

WASP Hornet;  
"_ALPHA TEAM TO COMMAND!! ALPHA TEAM TO COMMAND!! COME IN GODDAMMIT!!"_

_WASP Mission Command;  
_"_Command to Alpha Team, what's the situation?"_

WASP Hornet;

"_TARGET HAS REACH DANGER LEVEL S, I REPEAT, DANGER LEVEL S!! SCORPION TEAM FORTE IS DOWN!! SENT HIGHER LEVEL REINFORCEMENTS NOW!!"_

_WASP Mission Command;  
_"_Copy that Alpha Team, deploying S-Class Containment Team now."_

WASP Hornet;  
"_WELL HURRY THE FUCK UP CAUSE WE'RE ALL GETTING KILLED DOWN HERAAAAAAAAGGHHH..."_

Yes, they were in fact getting killed down there, one by one the insect like robotic vehicles that were pursuing Terry relentlessly were now being taken out, dropping like flies in a great number of pieces. The few remaining mechs were giving it all they got, unsheathing and exhausting their most drastic last resort artilery against the mouse that became the cat in their little game, but it was in vein as they fell into the violent grasp of the beastly humanoid. The Shibuya district's Scramble Crossing had instantly become a graveyard of scrapped mecha and blood-covered corpses, the beast Terry had transformed into knew no mercy or restraint.

Terry Jones;  
"**SSSSSSSKRRREEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRHHH!!"**

The primal, rage driven reptile had finished mutilating these robotic armor piloting enforcers of the law, leaping into the air he started moving again down through the city. But once he arrived in the location of the 104 Building, he had crossed paths with another insect-like mech, this one was much larger than the others, it was more of a tank than an actual robot, one that stomped down the street on six massive legs that pile-drived into the pavement with each step. It had a massive horn, a huge shell like body, this metal behemoth was in fact a giant rhinoceros beetle which was more than heavily armored and would most likely be packing some really big guns.

WASP Hercules; (Ultimate Assault Mobile Fortress Vehicle)  
"_Hercules Delta Unit 06 to Command, I've located target, proceeding to engage."_

WASP Mission Command;  
"_Delta Unit, containment of target is no longer an option, you are cleared for complete termination of target by any means nessecary."_

WASP Hercules;  
"_Roger that Command, killswitch is engaged."

* * *

_

All over the Shibuya district, people were pretty much running for their lives. Many have upped and abandoned their vehicles, everyone was scurrying all over the place on foot hoping to escape the chaos that had ensued. The appearance of those Mechs was a clear sign that a dangerous Maverick was on the loose in this part of the city, the very thought of sticking around for the fireworks was considered insanity as far as they were concerned, not a single soul would be caught dead in these streets at this current time.

However, admist the flood of people stampeding in the streets like a river of sheer panic, there was a woman standing right next to a massive motorcycle of unusual design and long length, standing there perfectly still as the screaming people just moved around it. The woman was wearing a tigh skin-huggin motorbiker's suit and a short jean jacket, behind the pair of Ray-Bans she was wearing was the face of a goddess. Her long dark/light striped blue hair flows out, it drapes over the right side of her well-endowed bussom. She has such beautiful skin, a softly tanned hue of peach, and her hypnotic teal eyes shine with a maternal glow. Her entire body in fact was that of the greek goddess Aphrodite herself, her breasts and ass were quite proportionate but just the right size to be the very thing that men would lust for, her curves would make any male's body temperature rise. Did I mention that she was very tall? As she stood at a great 6 feet and 8 inches, one could very well see her very head above this flood of average sized people. For a good while, she stood there looking towards the direction that everyone around her was running from, it seemed as if she could literally sense what was going on over there. After a very short while, the flood of people was shrinking, the streets starting to clear up enough for her to drive and as such she mounted herself onto the bike and started it up, it roared like a muscled beast of metal and took off like a stallion out of the fires of hell. Off she rode towards the sight of all the calamity unfolding within the Shibuya district, but to what motives is she doing so?

At a speed of about 80 MPH on that beast of a two-wheeler, it didn't take her long to reach the location of the 104 Building, upon arrival she finds what was once a great metal insect behemoth armed to the teeth with the most heavy armor and artilery possible now nothing more than pulverized scrap with just a sprinkled dash of cyborg flesh and blood. The little devil of a humanoid responsible for the big Mech's destruction stood atop the giant horn sticking upward in the air. He seemed to be letting out a rather beastly sound that was unlike anything mortal man can ever fathomed, a monsterous howl that was beyond reason, beyond madness. But the woman would not faulter, she seemed immune to the very sight and howl of this fearfull beast before her as she dismounted off that motorcycle she came rolling in on. She had a slight feminine strut in her footsteps, her body shiftling as smooth as water, a slight jiggle of her bussom with each step. There was no fear in her movement, no fear in her eyes, she just strolled right up towards that giant pile of scrap and stopped, standing there waiting for the human dragon to notice. And then, the reptile abomination was silent, slowly turning to face this mysterious woman, glaring at her with those glowing eyes pulsing with energy and burning with unfathomable fury. She final takes off her Ray-Bans, as she speaks, the words flow from her soft, pink lips like water through a gentle stream...

Virus;  
"Hey there Tough Guy-."

Terry Jones;  
"**...what the fuck do you want?"**

Virus;  
"I just wanted to say hi. My name is Virus, what's yours-?"

Terry Jones;  
"**SSSSSSSKRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRHHH!!"**

Virus;  
"...hmm, interesting name there. Is that with two s' or three-?"

His tail whiplashed and struck the pile of rubble beneath Terry's feet, sending him into the air in a ballistic pounce. His talons still lusted to sink into anything they touched as he lunged them forward, though just as those razor-edged talons would have hit their mark his wrists were suddenly grasped tightly by the mysterious woman's quick, vice-like hands. But he had come at her with such force and speed that she was literally pushed back whilst having a firm lock on his arms, her feet dragged stiffly across the street at such high speed digging into the concrete ground until she was up to her knees by the time the two of them finally slowed to a stop after about a block down.

Virus;  
"Wow, what a ride-."

Terry Jones;  
"**HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!"**

Virus;  
"Oh give it a rest, your getting repetitive already--."

And just like that, still having a hold of his wrists just tossed him over to the side. After jumping out of the trench in the concrete she was suddenly greeted by that lashing tail right in the side. From there it escilated into a vicious brawl, one that threatened to tear down the entire block as everything around them was reduced to ruin.

Virus;  
"Kid, you really gotta settle down, look at the mess your making!"

Terry Jones;  
"**HYAAAAARRRRRRR!!"**

For a good while the mysterious woman found herself pitted against this wild beast's unyielding forocity and spite, he had become so fixated on her now that nothing else would come close to derailing him from his path to uterly annihilate this bitch. There was nowhere she could go to escape his relentless pursuit, but as she continues to match his brutal advances blow for blow it is clear that running away is not her intention. She sought him out for a reason, God only knows what her intentions are.

As it turns out, she is rather slow compared to the berserk speed of her current adversary, however, she is somehow proving to be extremely resiliant and tenacious against his full on assaults. And the more the human dragon went in for the kill, the more he was treated to his quarry's unbelievably intense Herculean strength, each straight-forward punch or kick she dished out would have easily broken any normal human in an instant...and when I say broken, I do mean BROKEN. But as a consiquense of her great strength, she found that the abomination before her would up the ante with each failed attempt to take her down, her amazing, unfathomable physical strength was now starting to be outclassed by the human dragon's increased furocity. And to make the situation more dire for the one calling herself Virus...

Terry Jones;  
"**DIEDIEDIEBITCHDIE!!"**

...he's now resorting solely to unleashing wave after wave of the very terrifying blue energy coursing through his body. It was an intense energy, like a concentrated stream of the sun's light magnified by a thousand, but for some reason did not merely burn away all it touched, everything that was hit was not completely turned to ashes and charded matter but was actually twisting amelting into some form of gooey substance seeping with a radioactive aura of heat. Whatever this kid was firing off, it was a purely destructive power that layed everything in a corrupted ruin unlike anything that could be oculted by mortal man. Even though this Virus person did everything to her ability to get out of the energy's wake, everything else this vile energy touched wasn't so fortunate.

And eventually, it got to a point where there really wasn't anywhere left to run, it was a hazard just to even get a smudge of this radioactive shit let alone directly step in it, there was almost no untainted ground left to stand on, nowhere left for her to run to. The creature was more than aware of the current circumstance, he wasted no time in gathering up a rather potent concentration of the destructive force that flowed through his veins.

Terry Jones;  
"**You ssssssseem to have ssssssstopped runnng about. You sssssseem to have ssssssstopped trying to dodge my fury, is it posssssssible that you can't even jump far acrosssssss this ruin to stay alive?"**

Virus;  
"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Tough Guy, it ain't over til the fat lady sings!"

Terry Jones;  
"**...I alwaysssssss hated it whenever I heard that exact dribble! Now I'm gonna kill you for sssssssure!!"**

Virus;  
"...hmmmm, I guess I need to lay off the cliches around you huh?"

He had his hands extended towards the sky, cupped in both palms was a single core of that blue energy pulsating more violently with each second. Even if she could, the mysterious woman could not even go near him to stop his powering up as the very energy core gave off an intense bubble-like aura large enough to completely shield him, firing off a few pulses of electricity from her fingertips didn't even make a dent let alone punch through. She seemed to be a mouse in a corner at this moment, only able to watch as this dragon boy was preparing to unleash one massive blast of energy that would probably kill her in an instant. But as the reptilian abomination looked on, he soon found that this woman was not gonna just sit and wait to die. She started to do a little powering up of her own, and all a once a strange aura began to envelope around her, one that could not be seen so clearly. It was almost like an aura made of sound, fluxuating surges of sound that even gave off an unusual chime. And in the midst of it all, quick flashes of electrical energy shot around her body. After about a short while, it seemed as if both combatants had gathered enough of their respective power to carry out a one-shot duel. The woman calling herself Virus did not wait around for him to draw first.

Virus;  
"Okay Tough Guy, let's see you take a swig of this! Zeus Hammer!!"

But just as she plundged her pulsating fist forward to fire off a powerful shot...

Terry Jones;  
"**NOTSSSSSSOFASSSSSSTBITCH, YOUWILLDIENOW!!"**

...he goes ahead and pitches that core of energy, it goes hurling straight at her like a fast ball. When it seemed to have collided with her, the very spot she stood was suddenly engulfed within a rising tower of energy that rose high up in the sky. There was not a trace of her within the pilar of destructive light, and as such Terry victoriously let out that disturbing howl. The tower of energy continued to shoot into the sky, 'til after a minute or two it finally started to die down, and as the beast was looking upward he suddenly noticed in the sky a familiar silhouette that immediately infuriated him. There she was, floating in the sky seemingly held up only by air. It more than pissed him off that she was now flying in the air, but then he sarted to see other stuff floating alongside her. And at that point he finally took notice of the area around them, several random objects and debris (mostly metal) were suspended in mid air and circled around them...or to be more precised, circled around him.

Virus;  
"Well now little Terry Jones, what do you have to say-?"

Nothing at first, he just stood there with his eyes with his head lowered. Then as he tightened his fists in anger he let out a vicious snarl...

Terry Jones;  
"**You really think I'm gonna be outdone so easssssily?! If you honesssssstly think that being able to fly and making all thissssss ssssssshit float around me issssss gonna cut it...then you obvioussssssly...do not know...WHO YOU ARE FUCKING WITH!!"**

And with that, he slammed his tail into the ground forcing him into the air shooting straight towards her with his talons bared. She looked at him with a smile, with just a single finger...she caused all those metal objects to swarm inward at berserk speed, every piece on a collision course with the incoming little monster. And just like that he was encased in a cluster of metal junk, each individual piece slammed into the whole like a sledgehammer on a rail-road spike. After all the chaotic action, there now stood a sphere of condensed and crushed metallic debris that just plummeted to the ground like a rock. It goes dead silent for a minute or two then all of a sudden, the top began to overheat and glow bright red, after a brief eruption from the top of the sphere, the human dragon appears high in the air. He pulses with sinster power more violently than just a moment ago.

Terry Jones;  
"**YOUFUCKINGCUNT!!I'MGONNAKILLYOUEVENIFIT'SSSSSSTHELASSSSSSSTTHINGIEVERDO!!"**

Virus;  
"...sorry Tough Guy, but I think now it's time for you to go to bed-."

He suddenly feels a sharp pain on his neck, this stinging sensation suddenly shoots up into his skull like a rocket and proceeding to surge in his brain. He is now caught in a catastrophic amount of pain that proceeds to consume his mind, until at last, all turns to black...

* * *

In his subconscious mind he can see it, the aftermath of that fateful night. He suddenly finds himsef standing there admist the vast crowd of party atendees, all of them are standing away from him with a look of absolute horror on their faces as they just stare at him in fear. Feeling something warm and wet all over himself he then takes a look at his hands...

...they are covered in blood, human blood. And all at once he can see that the ground is littered with the bodies of every last one of the Hell Kaisers that tormented his sister and the other students, these thugs were now completely lifeless, it was a rarety to even find one among them that was still even in a single piece at all. He was mordified to say the least, almost as much as his own sister who was on her knees looking at him with that same look of fear as the rest of them, there were also tears in her eyes.

Maxine Jones;  
_"...T...Terry...?"_

Terry Jones;  
_"...Max..."_

Then all of a sudden, he opens his eyes. He is not sure what the hell is going on, all he can hear right now is a nearby TV...

"_-Dash, don't you have something to tell your father?  
__-Uh, well...we disected a frog-.  
__-Dash got sent to the office again today.  
__-That's good.  
__-No Bob, that's bad.  
__-Huh?  
__-Dash got sent to the office today!  
__-What? What for?!  
__-Nothing...!  
__-He put a tack on the teacher's seat in the middle of class.  
__-They couldn't prove it, not even when they caught it on tape.  
__-They caught you on tape and you still got away with it? Wow, you must have been booking it! How fast were you going?  
__-Bob, we are not encouraging this!  
__-I'm not encouraging it, I'm just wondering how fast he was going."_

The movie that is one is somewhat familiar to him but right now is mearly no different to white noise as he is still trying to regain his barings. It feels like he was out for quite a while, his now human body feels heavy and sluggish as he forces it upward, he is now sitting ontop of a bed. He looks around, he is currently in a hotel room of some sort, a small one with two beds and a bathroom. He's seen a room like this many times before, must be at a Motel 6. He can also hear the shower going, there's a door next to the desk with the TV on top, it turns out to be a bathroom with the shower running. He then looks over to the next bed, layed across it is a motorcyclist jumpsuit and a jacket, the exact outfit is very familiar to him indeed. He suddenly realizes who it is that is in that shower...he can even picture her face...in what is suddenly flashes of what seems like a bad dream.

But then he recollects himself, not intending to dwell on the recent happenings that he seems to remember so well. He spots a remote on the desk next to his bed, he grabs it and turns up the TV...

"_-BOB! IT'S TIME TO ENGAGE! DO SOMETHING, I NEED YOU TO...INTERVEIN!  
__-You want me to intervein?! ALRIGHT, I'M INTERVEINING!"_

Some voice in his head seemed to have told himthat it was a good idea to turn up the noisy boob-tube, the loudness would surely drown out the sound of him sneaking out the door as best he can before that woman gets out of the shower. But no sooner had he reached for the doorknob, he suddenly hears the TV go silent.

Virus;  
"And just where do you think you are going? You can't just up and leave..."

He slowly turns around, and there she was, completely naked and still dripping wet with only a towel barely covering her front side. She had a rather upset look on her face as she spoke...

Virus;  
"...afterall, it cost me a good fifty bucks just for the two of us to crash here!"

Terry Jones;  
"..."

Virus;  
"And don't just stand there giving me that blank look like an idiot, just get your ass back over here and chill on this bed. You and I are gonna be hanging out for quite a little bit from now on..."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
